Star Fall (Player)
Player Information Star Fall is a player of mixed repute who joined BLN in October of 2012. Within this timeframe, he managed to both make a great many friends in the community as well as make a great many people very angry with him due, in most part, with his unique style of humor and roleplay which often mixes in a few darker elements then what people would otherwise have been accustomed to. One such example for this would be the character Kirito whose reaction, upon entering the BLN universe, was a lot darker and more persistent than anything that had thus far been explored in terms of character dynamics. History Starting his roleplay career in 2011 when the ponychan.com /rp/ board was first introduced, Star Fall joined up with a now infamous canon called Hell's Army (or H.A as it is often referred to) and introduced his first roleplaying character ever, which is incidentally his namesake, Star Fall. This character was, by all means and definition, a Mary Sue of disproportionate size and intent both in terms of convoluted backstory and absurd power levels. However, the setting of the canon itself allowed for such a character to exist within a tolerable context and acted, more often then not, as more of a plot-device then a character proper. After about a year or so of playing as only Star Fall in either H.A or its sister canon D:E (Destination Equestria), the player Star Fall spread his interest to more canons in the ponychan /rp/ community, soon joining up with a canon called There Goes The Neighborhood (TGTN) which was in essence the evil flipside of a canon called Ponies in Space (PiS)in which the villains of this canon went about enslaving planets and generally antagonizing the protagonists of PiS. Here, the now ponified character model of the original H.A Star Fall was used as an avatar to impersonate a brand new version of Star Fall who was, in essence, an amoral mercenary whose weapon of choice was an overly-large flamethrower nicknamed "Sparky". And though things went well enough for a time, at one point, the creator and GM (Game Master) of TGTN, Dr. Smiles, mysteriously disappeared without a trace, thus leaving all of his players without a story to attend to. As a show of kindness and understanding for the difficult position in which the players of TGTN found themselves, the GM of PiS, Captain Stardust, offered each player a chance to join her canon. Taking up the offered chance, Star Fall then switched from a villain of TGTN to a protagonist of PiS. However, after a time, due to conflicting Out Of Character (OOC) tensions, Star Fall the player ended up losing interest in the canon as a whole and dropped from the story only to join back a few weeks later and repeat this process a good five or six times before finally deciding that he was done with the entire story and dropped out for good. During the events of TGTN and PiS, Star Fall joined another canon on ponychan's /rp/ board called: "The 6th Age" (6A) and once more used the ponified character model and name of his namesake as both the physical appearance and name for his new character, though this time, she also went by the nickname "Carnage" which later led to the nickname Star Fall still employs to this day !MrCarnage2. The canon was based on the tabletop roleplaying game "Shadowrun"which was, in essence, a distopian futuristic setting in which players would play as "Shadowrunners". Mercenaries for hire who would take on almost any job so long as it paid well enough. The roleplay was created by one Tactical !Rainboom and was unique at the time for being the first canon on /rp/ to employ a statistics system which measured the character's capabilities by the amount of points the player distributed in each of the possible areas of expertise. The canon enjoyed a rather positive first run but was brought low by OOC tensions and miscommunications which were brought to a head when Carnage killed another Player Character (PC) which caused the player's character Blizzard !Blaze to launch into a hate filled rant that all but destroyed the canon. Blizzard !Blaze's hate for Star Fall endures to this day and it is said that should he be able to track down the whereabouts of Star Fall, he would no doubt try to kill him to avenge his fallen character. After 6A was disbanded, it was brought back to life by one Harry Black I.E Blowhard as he is known in the Doughnut Bar. And though the canon once more enjoyed a rather long series of events, it was once more brought low by OOC tensions. Whilst this was happening, Star Fall and Blowhard teamed up to form a canon known as Shadow's Fall (SF), a fantastical horror roleplay of extremely dark context in which a character could be killed for making the wrong decisions. This canon also employed a stats system which was very similar to the one used in 6A but pushed the concept further by adding the idea of phobias and fears which allowed the players to give their characters debilitating fears and phobias of specific object or circumstances in exchange for more points to put in whatever skill section the player chose. Upon its launch, SF enjoyed an overwhelming popularity and was forced to turn away players for the sheer number of applicants. Its introductory event went smoothly and was considered a great success by all involved. However, OOC tensions once more brought the canon low, as differentiating ideas over what should and should not be allowed broke out and its co-creator Star Fall chose to abandon the project he had created. In the midst of all this, Star Fall joined another canon on the ponychan /rp/ board named "The Art of Industry" (TAoI) which was created by one Yuppie (Player) and Electra or "The Great and Powerful Trixie" as he was known back then. The canon was centered around the idea of a distopian steampunk world were Rarity (played by Yuppie) existed as an amoral business owner who did anything and everything in the name of profit. Going so far as to exploit children and oppress the people and the monarchy under the might of her private armies. The goal of the canon was to promote long posts and a quality of writing which was all but non-existent on the /rp/ board at the time. Here, Star Fall played another incarnation of the ponified version of his character Star Fall who existed, in this world, as a two-faced pony who was both Rarity's chief music composer and closest friend and confidant as well as her biggest adversary as she went about behind Rarity's back as a symbol of liberation for the people and a terrorist for the business owners known as "Red Justice". It is in this canon that Star Fall the player met TheBaffMan (Player) who played Applejack in this canon, a covert revolution leader whose base of operation was under a bar named "The New Dawn". After playing together for a time and enjoying quite a few OOC shenanigans, Baff and Star Fall became good friends. However, the canon in which they met fell apart after a time, the slow pace of the canon and a lack of interest in its story brought about its untimely end. After this, it was quite a time before Star Fall played in another canon but he applied in BLN in June of 2012. After receiving his approval to play, he did not post and had apparently lost all interest in the canon. However, after having attended BroNYcon 2012, he met a BLN player known as Brinkles. He told Star Fall of all the merits of the canon and promised that things would go much smoother then what he had experienced so far. Intrigued, Star Fall returned home and appeared in the BLN steam chat whereupon he was told he could post right away for having been accepted a few months prior. He then introduced his first, and main character, Janet whose name and rudimentary backstory he made up on the spot. A few months later, after having introduced and gone through a great many stories and characters, Star Fall presented Baff with the opportunity to join BLN which he only accepted to look into after much pushing and shoving from Star Fall's side. List of Characters Category:Players